In general, technology for forming a microlens of an image sensor aims at maximally guiding external incident light toward a photodiode. To this end, a typical microlens is generally manufactured through a photo process using an organic-based material.
However, in a related art microlens manufacturing process, the microlens can be contaminated by particles during a wafer sawing process. Also, a pad on the image sensor may also deteriorate when the microlens is formed, leading to a decreased product yield.
Additionally, in a related art microlens manufacturing process, a zero gap is optimal in order to minimize loss of light transferred to the pixels. However, existing organic microlenses are unable to achieve the zero gap.
Furthermore, in a related art microlens manufacturing process, a polymer-based planarizing layer is typically used in order to remove any step difference generated during the formation of a color filter. However, the use of the planarizing layer causes the thickness of the image sensor to increase, which can deteriorate the image properties.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for an improved image sensor and method of manufacturing the same.